Always
by MaddestFilmLitMaid3n
Summary: You are mine, Caroline. Always and forever.


She had always trusted him. Despite his threatening and well-deserved reputation, never did her faith waver. It was painfully childish the trust she bestowed on him, considering the brevity of their relationship; brief only compared to how lengthy their lives could be. No one could understand it and they prodded her for an answer. She was lost on how to explain. It seemed simple only to her.

Why was she with him?

He kept his promise.

_ "You don't need to cry." A deep voice paused her mid-sob. She didn't move her gaze from the light wooden floors to identify the intruder. She didn't have to. He was already as familiar to her as the night sky._

_ "Why not?" She responded, the unshed tears clear in voice. "My family's gone. My friends have left. I am alone for the rest of my life."_

_ She felt her bed shift as he settled himself next to her tense form. "No, love. You have it wrong." He paused. "You are not alone. You have me."_

_ She let out a humorless laugh that pierced the dreary atmosphere like a blade. "For how long? How long will you love me? Everyone else has left. It's just a matter of time till you do too." The heavy weight of sadness buried itself further into her chest as she attempted to hold back her tears._

_ "I will never leave you." He turned her face to his with a rough hand. "You are my love, Caroline. Always and forever." His determined gaze held her broken one steadily. _

That night he took her away from the town of her past. She knew in her heart it was the best, but she couldn't help but feel wistful as she said good-bye to her childhood home. From that night on, they traveled all over the world together. They visited Paris, Rome, Tokyo, and even Machu Pichu. The entire time he told her of the history he had witnessed. She knew what he was trying to do. He wanted to take her mind of all the sadness she still held within.

It didn't work at first. In fact, for the beginning months, she kept her distance. She held on to the painful memories of that old town for as long as she could. They kept her up at night, made her cry out in the middle of a dream and were the reason she was shut off from him. The powerful want to remember kept her in its clutches for too long. Slowly, ever so slowly, she pulled away. Day by day, she managed to forget the unforgettable until one day the poisonous tendrils of the past stopped tugging at her.

It was then that she was able to enjoy the world she was experience and love the man who was beside her throughout it all. That is, until today.

"No, no, no, no." His arms were wrapping themselves around her shoulders, holding her close to his chest. "Don't die on me, love." His eyes were filled just like hers had been that day years ago.

"Shhh." She answered, shakily placing a hand on his face despite the pain it shot through her body. "It's okay. It's alright." He closed his eyes momentarily, covering her hand with his.

"I can't save you. " He spoke in a choked voice, opening his eyes to look at the bloody mess that was her chest.

"I know."

He shook his head, "I am so sorry, Caroline. This is my fault. He was coming at m—"

"Don't." The word was barely more than a whisper, but it stopped him better than any shout. He didn't say another word and just held her.

Dying wasn't like how the storybooks had described. It didn't end quickly or swiftly. Death was slow and harsh. Caroline could feel the life drain out of her like the warm blood dripping from her mortal wound. It was horrible, but if she couldn't regret dying by his side.

The last thing that she was able to see was the world around her turn white. That was another thing the books got wrong. When you died, the world didn't turn black like a movie screen. No, it turned white like the first snow of winter. It wasn't a scary thing either. It was comforting, As her vision of the world grew weak, the pain from her side disappeared and she spoke her final words, which he barely caught.

"Always and forever,"

***A/N Yes, I know. It's been awhile since I've written a Klaroline fiction. Well, the excuse is that there had been such a rush of KLAROLINE works that I didn't want to contribute to the mass of new shipper works. **

**I am sorry if you found this one sad. It was actually written for an English assignment which required certain elements to be included. I hope you liked it! I missed writing about these two! :) [By The Way, you should all look out the next day or two because I will be posting a new story that centers around the Klaus/Katherine/Elijah love triangle and Rebekah/Kol]**

**Thank you for the read! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
